Użytkownik:Victoria Luna/Brudnopis
left|125pxAntilia (imię pochodzi z cyklu Tatuaż z lilią autorstwa Ewy Seno)Imię nosi główna bohaterka cyklu, choć na początku nazywa się Nina —pegaz; ponyfikacja Victorii Luny. Pracuje w kawiarni w Ponyville. Czasami pomaga miejscowym pegazom przy pogodzie. Córka pary pegazów- Light Ever i Snowell. Mieszka w tej samej miejscowości, gdzie pracuje, choć często jeździ do Kryształowego Imperium. Przyjaciele i znajomi wołają na nią An. Powstanie Jako alikorn Pierwotna wersja mnie była alikornem i należała do rodziny królewskiej. Owa postać była klaczą i miała na imię Victoria (nie miałam pomysłu ale bardzo podoba mi się to imię). Wygląd taki i taki a charakter taki i taki. Ostatecznie porzuciłam projekt, ale nadal Victoria mieszka w mojej głowie :3. 'Jako pegazica' thumb|Pierwszy obrazek Antilii (jeszcze na Paincie xd) Po prostu siedziałam przy swoim biurku z oczami wlepionymi w ekran komputera. Nagle przyszła do mnie myśl- dlaczego nie stworzyć swojego kucyka (nie - alikorna)? Po kilkunastu kreśleń ołówka powstał pierwszy szkic Antilii. Potem czas na przerobienie go w komputerze. Zawsze lubiłam pegazy (choć sama mam lęk wysokości), chciała aby moja postać mogła badać przestworza i pomagać przy pogodzie, którą interesuję się (hobbystycznie) jej twórczyni. Delikatnie wzorowałam się na Rarity (oczy) natomiast grzywę delikatnie podpatrzyłam od Sunset Shimmer. Znaczek wykonałam sama i ze swojej wyobraźni go wyciągnęłam. Wygląd Jako kucyk thumb|left|Śliczna C: By Czikorita08 Grzywa i ogon Antilia posiada dwukolorową grzywę i ogon, przypominającą trochę noc tworzoną przez Księżniczkę Lunę. W przypadku grzywy ma ją po obu stronach ciała. Oczy Oczy są delikatnie wzorowane na Rarity, jednak nie całkowicie "odgapione" od klaczy jednorożca. Są myląco podobne do nieba, jednak dla wprawnego obserwatora mają zdecydowanie inny odcień. Postura Nogi ma nieco wyższe od innych kucyków ale bardzo niewiele. Posiada parę skrzydeł o kształcie pegazich skrzydeł. Są one średniej wielkości. Sierść Sierść nie jest śnieżnobiała tylko bardziej ciemniejsza, lecz w niewielkim stopniu. Na pierwszy rzut oka ma ona kolor śniegu. 'Jako człowiek' thumb|Dziękuję Inka Sabine za ten śliczny obrazek :3 Włosy Akurat w człekokształtnej postaci włosy są nieco jaśniejsze, ale nadal w dwukolorowej wersji. Oczy Kolor tęczówek nie jest zmieniony jednak czasami wydaje się iż są jaśniejsze, jak w przypadków włosów. Ciało i ubiór Skóra Antilii jest bardzo jasna. Twarz jest okrągła, usta normalnej wielkości, nos mały a uszy delikatnie odstające ale bardzo niewiele. Na co dzień nosi czarną bluzkę z jasno-niebieskimi rękawami pod łokieć. Legginsy ą podobnego koloru co rękawy przy koszulce. Historia Dzieciństwo 'Początek życia' Antilia urodziła się w Cloudsdale jako jedna z wielu klaczek rasy pegaziej. Był to dzień pewnej zimy. Jej rodzice nie przewidywali dziecka, ale i tak byli szczęśliwi. Po kilku dniach wrócili do domu. Mieszkali na obrzeżach powietrznego miasta. Budynek w którym mieszkała rodzina był średniej wielkości, zbudowane z chmur i innych materiałów budowlanych, m. in. drewna, ponieważ Snowell kochał drewno. Light Ever była temu przeciwna ale w końcu ustąpiła. Na parterze była kolorowa kuchnia, jasna jadalnia, duży salon i łazienka dla gości. Na patrerze natomiast znajdowały się sypialnie- rodziców i Antilii. Każda sypialnia miała swoją łazienkę. To, co najbardziej się spodobało klaczce to ogród. Był on duży i przestronny. Na samym środku była sadawka z kilkoma rybkami. Nieopodal znajdowała się altanka, by móc delektować się posiłkami na świerzym powietrzu. Jednak to rośliność podbiła serce młodej córki pary pegazów. Były tam kwiaty ze wszystkich zakątków Equestrii, ponieważ Light Ever, mama Antilii, uwielbiała podróżować i kolekcjonować rzadkie rośliny. Kiedy mała podrosła wystarczająco dużo, Light Ever brała ją na wyprawy. Klacz pegaza należała do Stowarzyszenia Przyjacieli Przyrody, więc przed każdym wyjazdem musiała otrzymać zgodę na przeniesienie kwiatu z naturalnego środowiska do Cloudsdale. Zawsze ją dostawała, ponieważ była w elitarnej grupie członkowstwa tego stowarzyszenia, ale Light zawsze wolała zapytać, mimo że nie musiała. 'Zdobycie znaczka' Zaczeło się zwyczajnie. Light Ever powiedziała córce że niedługo jadą do Kryształowego Imperium. Oczywiście, Antilia bardzo się cieszyła. Jej mama powiedziała że wyruszają już jutro- z samego rana, więc kazała jej się szybko spkaować. Klaczka pobiegła więc do swojego pokoju i zapakowała to co najpotrzepniejsze. Następnego dnia wstała bardzo wcześnie by przyszykować się do wyprawy. Po szybkiej (bardzo wczesnej) porannej toalecie i sprawdzeniu, czy czegoś nie brakowało, Antilia była gotowa. Podobnie jak jej rodzicielka. Pożegnawszy się z głową rodziny, czyli ojcem, a zarazem mężem, matka i córka poleciały na stacje do Ponyville. Czekając na pociąg, Light Ever przekazała podstawowe informacje na temta owego kwiatu, które mają zamiar odnaleść. Był to zimowy kwiat, rosnący gdzieś w pobliżu gór, najczęściej na szczytach ale widziano osobniki u podnuży gór. Tak więc Light przedstawiła rysopis poszukiwanej rośliny. Po kilku godzinnej podróży, w końcu dotarły na miejsce. Zasafcynowana An wyjzała zaa okno jadącego pociągu. W oddali widać było Kryształowy Pałac, gdzie mieszka księżniczka Cadence wraz z księciem Shining Armor. Wookoło pałacu rosły domki z krzyształów, gdzie żyją Kryształowe Kucyki. Młoda Antilia chłoneła piękny widok. W końcu pociąg stanął a Light Ever zawołała córkę by zabrała bagaże. Posłusznie wypełniła polecenie i wypiegła na stację. Pegazica powiedziała że teraz pójdą do miasta troszkę pozwiedzać a następnie udadzą się do hotelu. Jutro wyruszają na poszukiwanie kwiatu. Zachwycona An skakała z radości. Zawsze chciała znaleść się w Kryształowym Imperium. Idąc główną drogą, dookoła były stoiska z tutejszymi wyrobami rzemieśliczymi i miejsowymi smakołykami. Wszędzie czuć było piękne zapachy i odgłosy przy tworzeniu pamiątek. W końcu dotarli do hotelu. Light potwierdziła zakwaterowanie więc mogła się udać z swoją córką na ziedzanie północnego miasta. Następnego dnia Light Ever wraz z Antilią szły w kierunku północnym, ponieważ tam widywano te kwiaty. Ubrane w ciepłe kombinezony brneły przez gęsty śnieg. Idąc dalej w kierunku północnym, najpierw zaczął delikatnie pruszyć śnieg. Potem coraz cięższe płatki spadały. Teraz śnieżyca była tak gęsta, że niczego nie było widać. Antilia nie dałaby rady latać w takiej śnieżycy. Natomiast An była za ciężka by mogła wejść na grzbiet jej mamy i odlecieć z nią. Tak więc szły przez gęstą jak śmietana śnieżycę. Nagle Light Ever starciła swoją córkę z oczu. Wołała ją, próbując przekszyczeć śnieżyce. Gdzieś usłyszała cichy głosik An. Poszła w jego stronę. W końcu znalazła córkę... w jaskini! Na samym początku pegazica chciała wiedziedź jak i skąd... ale Antilia już mówiła. Powiedziała że poczuła jakby miałą tam wejść. Wiedziała też o tym że Light będzię się o nią martwić więc zaczeła ją wołać. Nagle wiart przyprał na sile. Obydwie klacze domyśliły się co by się stało, gdyby nadal były na zewnątrz. W plecakach miały zapas jedzenia a w środku jaskini znalazły źrodło wody pitnej. Jednak Antilię zaciekawiło co było w środku. Kiedy poszła w głąb jaskini, nie wierzyła własnym oczom. Był tak metrowy kwiat, od którego bił delikatny blask światła. Miał duże płatki i rozłożyste liście. Jednak to co zaniepokoiło An, był fakt iż kwiat był uschnięty. Liście były wyblakłe a płatki ledwie trzymały się swojego miejsca. Młoda klacz postanowiła się zająć niezwykłym okazem flory. Tak więc przez kilka godzin podlewała, głaskała, nawet śpiewała, choć wiedziała że marny ma głos, robiła wszystko by kwiat poczuł się lepiej. Oczywiście, Light Ever usłyszała jak jej córka śpiewa i wiedziała że coś musiało się stać, ponieważ An za bardzo nie przepada za tą czynnością. Tak więc cicho podeszła do źródła... nietypowego głosu. Zobaczyła, jak Antilia śpiewa dla uschniętego kwiatu, najpewniej by mu pomóc. Nie chciałą przeszkadzać jej, więc poszła w przeciwnym kierunku. 'Pożar domu' Pewnego dnia przy pielęgnacji domowego ogródka, który był perełką w koronie pięknego domu na przedmieściach Cloudsdale, Antilia została poproszona przez mamę by przyniosła jej narzędzia ogrodnicze. Córka pośpiesznie udała się do domu by odnaleźć potrzebne przy pielęgnacji roślin przedmioty. W końcu udało się je odnaleźć w schowku. Kiedy klacz miała wychodzić, usłyszała cichy syk. Dobiegał on z sufitu. Nagle poczuła wszechobecne ciepło i duchotę. Spojrzała ku górze... gdzie palił się sufit! Kawałek palącego się domu oderwał się i zmierzał w jej kierunku. Zrobiła unik ale gdy odwróciła się w stronę wyjścia, zobaczyła że nie ma drogi ucieczki. Okna i drzwi frontowe jak i balkonowe były zablokowane przez płonące szczątki domu. Antilia była w płuapce. Coraz więcej rzeczy spadały, a klaczy kończył się czas i miejsce. W końcu zapędzona w kozi róg, nie mogąc wykonać żadnego ruchu, przez trawiący płomień, runęła na nią boczna ściana. Antilia słyszała głos matki spod gruzów, mówiąc jej żeby się trzymała. A potem była tylko ciemność... 'Pobyt w szpitalu' Pierszwe do uszu Antilii dotarły ciche szepty. Nie miała sił otworzyć oczu. Poczuła że ktoś lub coś przewraca ją na prawy bok. Kolejnym poczutym bodźcem było zimno na plecach. Mimowolnie po jej plecach przebiegł dreszcz. Po tym ponownie ją odwrócono, tym razem na lewy bok. Nagle pojawił się ból w klatce piersiowej. Jekneła z bólu jaki poczuła. Natychmiast położono ją na plecach. Kolejne nie rozpoznalne głosy i słowa jakich nie rozumiała. Poczuła ukłucie w prawej górnej nodze i natychmiast odpłynęła. Kolejna pobudka. Usłyszała ciche pikanie od lewej strony. Lekko uchyliła powieki. Była w białym pomieszczeniu gdzie było jedno maleńkie okno obok jej łóżka, gdzie leżała. Obok różnego rodzaju maszyneria i statywy z kroplówkami. Do pomieszczenia wpadało słabe i blade światło zza okna. W promieniach słonecznych delikatnie połyskiwały śnieżnobiałe płytki. Do lewej przedniej nogi miała podłączone kable. Bardzo się bała bo nie znała tego miejsca ani nie było przy niej kogoś bliskiego. Antilia chciała zejść z łóżka i rozejrzeć się po pokoju ale kiedy wykonała ruch, czuła siny ból w piersi. Zobaczyła że miała na sobie bandaże, a te gdzieniegdzie były zakrwawione. Mała klacz bardzo się przeraziła. Nagle zrobiło jej się słabo. Tuż przed straceniem przytomności usłyszała że maszyna wydaje ciche i ciągłe *pi*... 'Sen' Antilia była... w pewnej pustce. W około tylko czerń. Młoda Antilia lewitowała w nicości. Nagle poczuła podłoże pod kopytami. Poza sobą, nikogo ani niczego nie widziała w owej pustce. Zrobiła krok. Potem następny. Po kilku krokach na ciele klaczy przebiegł dreszcz. A wraz z nim straszna myśl. "Czy ja umarłam?" ''-zapytała szeptem. Jakby na jej pytanie, pojawiła się maleńka iskierka. Potem następna. W końcu było ich prawie tuzin. Każda miała blask pastelowej tęczy i miłe, ciepłe światło. Młoda klacz podniosła kopyto by dotknąć jedną z niezwykłych iskierek. Już była blisko celu, kiedy światełko umknęło jej w drugą stronę. Inne podobnie. ''"Hej! Zaczekajcie!" -''Krzyknęła i ruszyła galopem w pogoń. Biegła i biegła. W końcu owe iskierki wleciały przez biały portal, który ni stąd, ni z odtąd, się wiął. Bez chwili wahania skoczyła w sam środek przejścia. Na początku przejścia przez portal było tylko światło. Po chwili czasu światła znikło i Antilia mogła zobaczyć gdzie się znajduje. Była... w Niebiańskiej Płaszczyżnie (nazwa zasięgnięta z Dinky's Destiny: Prologuehttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HtMrOOtYExs). Na samym środku była ścieżka stworzona z miliona maleńkich gwiazdeczek. Poza nią był nieziemski widok. Na samym dole większe gwiazdy i słońca, a tam królował najczystrzy błękit. Ku górze piął się nocny granat. Klacz szła środkiem majestatycznej drogi, rozglądając się po drodze. Nigdzie, podobnie jak w pustce, nikogo poza nią nie było. Nie wiedziała co się stało i czuła zdezorientowanie. Nagle tuż przed nosem Antilii pojawiło się coś. To był duży portal, ale w nim nie było światła ani bieli, tylko obraz... Na obrazie... byli jej rodzice! Przyglądnęła im się. Mama Antilii, czyli Light Ever, bardzo płakała i wtulała się w pierś Snowell'a- jej męża. Ogier ze łzami w oczach spoglądał za szklane drzwi. Antilia nie mogła zrozumieć dlaczego są smutni. Jej mama na co dzień była wesoła i wręcz zarażała szczęściem. Natomiast ojciec uwielbiał żartować i często miał uśmiech na twarzy. Nagle Light Ever, cała we łzach spojrzała w tym samym kierunku co jej mąż i krzyknęła z całych sił, dotykając kopytem szklanej powierzchni drzwi. Snowell szepnął coś jej do ucha. Antilia przyglądała się z zaciekawieniem. ''"Dlaczego oni płaczą?" ''zapytała siebie samą, wiedząc iż jest sama w Płaszczyżnie. Nagle obraz się poruszył. Przestraszona klacz zrobiła krok w tył ale krzywo postawiła kopyto i upadła. Jednak szybko się podniosła, by zobaczyć co jest na magicznym portalu. To co zobaczyła, zszokowało ją. W tej chwili na obrazie była ona sama! Jednak było coś nie tak... Dookoła jej łóżka byli lekarze i pielęgniarki. Jeden z lekarzy naciskał na jej klatkę piersiową. Kolejny coś krzyczał kiedy pielęgniarka podała strzykawkę z nieznaną klaczy substancją. Natychmiast wbił igłę prosto w serce. Na kardiomonitorze nadal była jedna, ciągła kreska. Teraz pielęgniarka wiozła na wózku jakieś urządzenie. Inny lekarz powiedział coś a następnie przyłożył do piersi Antilii dwa metole przedmioty. Kolejny krzyk. Widok podskakującego ciała klaczy pod wpływem impulsu elektrycznego. Zrozumiała co się dzieje. ''"Ja... Ja jestem martwa... " ''wyszeptała. Teraz rozumiała smutek rodziców. Rozumiała pośpiech lekarzy i personelu medycznego. ''Jestem martwa- te słowo wisiało wookół niej i powoli zaciskało się wokół jej szyi. Nie mogąc zaczerpnąć powietrza, Antilie pochłonęła kolejna fala ciemności... 'Powród do życia' Nagle otworzyła oczy. Wszędzie jakieś kucyki w strojach medycznych. Wszyscy krzyczeli. Nie rozumiała ani słowa. Wszędzie chaos. Chciała krzyknąć, ale nie mogła. Czuła że coś zaciska się wokoło szyi. Wewnątrz szyi. Ruszyła ustami, próbując coś powiedzieć. Bezskutecznie. Jedna z pielęgniarek o zielonych oczach wbiła strzykawkę w lewą przednią nogę. Ponownie odpłynęła... *** Antilia jako pierwsze poczuła zimno na twarzy i gorąc na reszcie jej ciała. Mimowolne dreszcze przeszły po jej ciele. Powieki były bardzo ciężkie, więc klacz nie miała sił ani ochoty by otworzyć oczy. Gdy chciała ruszyć ustami, po prostu nie mogła. Wystraszyła się. Szybko otworzyła oczy, ale natychmiast je zamknęła z powodu bólu i ostrego światła. Usłyszała kroki. Chciała powiedzieć coś, ale przedmiot zaciskany prze jej krtań nie pozwalał wypowiedzieć żadnego słowa. Kroki były coraz głośniejsze, co oznaczało że ktoś się zbliżał. Antilia próbowała uciekać, chociaż ruszyć się, lecz została przywiązana do łóżka mocnymi psami. Kroki ucichły, czyli owy nieznajomy był już przy łóżku. Do uszu klaczy doszedł męski głos, proszący o coś, czego nie zrozumiała. Kolejne kroki. Kiedy ucichły, przedmiot w gardle zaczął się poruszać. Antilia nadal miała zamknięte oczy, przed obawą że światło ponownie podrażni jej oczy. Mogła domyślać się tylko co się dzieje. W końcu rzecz w gardle Antilii wyszła. Zakaszlała mocno. Po chwili ponownie odezwał się męski głos. "W porządku?" -zapytał owy głos. Kiwnęła delikatnie głową. Kręciło się jej w głowie i nadal czuła chłód na twarzy, a pod kołdrą ciepło. "Jestem Dr. Stable. Teraz chcę zadać ci kilka pytań. Zgoda?" ''-zapytał. Ponownie kiwnęła głową. ''"Dobrze... Jak masz na imię? "-jego głos był miły i wydawał się sympatyczny. ''-An... Antilia... "''-wycharczała, po czym mocno zakaszlała. Lekarz podszedł szybko do swojej pacjentki by w razie czego zareagować. Po kilku pytaniach doktor zaczął odsłuchiwać płuca i serce Antilii gdyż ten kaszel go niepokoił. Po skończonych oględzinach medyk oznajmił iż możliwe że wskutek pożaru jest zatruta czadem lub ma zapalenie płuc. Antilii było słabo, lecz nie powiedziała tego lekarzowi, by mogła się przespać. Po kilku męczących tygodniach leżenia w łóżku, Antilia mogła wreście wrócić do domu. 'Dorastanie' Młodzieżowe życie (w budowie) Był to najgorszy okres mojego życia. Gdy ojciec wracał wcześniej miałam do niego wyrzuty że nie spędza ze mną czasu. Nic tylko praca i praca. Miałam wrażenie że o mnie zapomniał albo ja w ogóle nie istnieje. Często się z nim kłóciłam i potajemnie uciekałam z domu przez okno. Gdy było mi źle, siadałam ma krawędzi pewnego klifu i zwierzałam się księżycowi. Przed wschodem słońca wracałam do domu, by nie martwić rodziców moim nagłym zniknięciem. Przez jakiś czas zniknęłam po burzliwej kłótni z ojcem. Nie było mnie w domu 2 tygodnie. Rodzice bardzo się o mnie zamartwiali ale nie chciałam rozmawiać z ojcem. Przez cały okres dorastania byłam straszną buntowniczką ale tylko wobec ojca. Matka była bardzo chorowita i nie chciałam jej robić kłopotu. Mimo złego stanu zdrowia, Light Ever cały czas chodziła do pracy, narażając na szwank swoje zdrowie. Dorosłość I sami wiecie jak budować historię dalej. Osobowość Jedna cecha Kiedy opisujecie daną cechę, nie róbcie tego w jednym zdaniu. "Ten kucyk jest bardzo zabawny" nic nam nie mówi, zdanie wnosi tyle samo co nazwa sekcji.Zatem: :Ten kucyk ma duże poczucie humoru. ŹLE. :Ten kucyk ma duże poczucie humoru, zawsze potrafi rozśmieszyć swoich przyjaciół, a na imprezach jest duszą towarzystwa. - Lepiej, ale idealnie byłoby rozwinąć taką sekcję na znacznie więcej zdań ;D. Druga cecha To co wyżej, ale nie skupiajcie się tylko na pozytywnych, bądź negatywnych, wypiszcie wszystko ;). Umiejętności Szybkie latanie Antilia ma dobrze umięśnione skrzydła dzięki czemu może dosyć szybko latać po Equesriańskim niebie. Często pomaga przy pogodzie. Często również dorabia jako dowoziciel różnego rodzaju przedmiotów dostępnych m. in. tylko w Cloudsdale. Dzięki temu może samodzielnie przewozić ciężkie towary, ale czasami woli poprosić o pomoc inne zaprzyjaźnione pegazy aby jej pomogły. Pielęgnacja roślin Od źrebięcia Antilia miała rękę do roślin, prawdopodobnie odziedziczona pa matce, która pokazała córce jak się troszczyć o kwiaty. Dzięki jednej z wielu podróży w celu odnalezienia nowej rośliny Antilia otrzymała swój uroczy znaczek. Relacje *Warfire/ Firella Zwierzęta Jeśli kucyk ma psa lub kotka, to warto o tym napisać! Pamiętajcie tylko, aby opis zwierzaka był za relacjami, w końcu piesek nie jest ważniejszy od mamy. Ciekawostki *Gdyby znalazły się jakieś. Cytaty Galeria Spiaca Antilia by Victoria Luna.png|Moja śpiąca An :3 by me c: Antilia-ID by Victoria Luna.png|Obrazek ID Antilia portret by Victoria Luna.png|Portrecik by me :) Antilia ID by Victoria Luna .png|Dawne ID- jeszcze na Painie xd Antilia by Ara.png|by Ara c: Antilia by Czikorita08.png|Od Czi Antilia chibi by Czikorita.png|Śliczna *.* Od Czikority08 Antilila 2 by Inka Sabine.png|Od kochanej Inki na urodziny <3 Przypisy Kategoria:Organizacja